


The Black Strings

by firefly81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly81/pseuds/firefly81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After participating in a Black family ritual, Hermione learns she has not one, but two soulmates. There's only one problem; they are both dead. She's not going to let a pesky little thing like death stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a ritual that every member of the Black family spent their whole lives waiting to happen. It was celebrated with huge parties, everyone dressing up and dancing the night away. Tables would overflow with delicious food, and glasses never lacked for champagne or elf-made wine. Fairy lights would hang from every available surface, giving off a soft low. Hermione glanced around at her friends and family, all laughing and having a wonderful time. It was her turn for the Black Family 'coming-of-age' ritual (as they would call it in the Muggle world), and she should have been having the time of her life.

She was miserable.

She was hating every minute of it. Her dress (while gorgeous, Sirius bought it so of course it was) was hot and heavy, and all she wanted to do was take it off. She had allowed Ginny to do her hair and although it wasn't bushy anymore, Ginny had attacked it as if it were. The result was her hair was soaked in Sleekeazy. She tried to shake off her whiny attitude as Sirius and Remus had gone through a lot of trouble to arrange this party for her.

She smiled as she watching Harry dancing with Daphne Greengrass, a huge smile on his face and laughter leaving his lips. It warmed her heart and if anyone deserved some happiness, it was Harry. And he certainly seemed happy as he danced with his soulmate.

Oh yes, did she forget to mention that part?

The ritual, completed upon turning eighteen, was one to find their soulmate. Hermione found the whole thing rather odd, if she was being honest. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know, but no one would take her concerns seriously. They all told her it was an honor, that she should be happy. She thought that Remus understood, as she caught him eyeing her with something akin to pity in the days leading up to her party.

The worst part, in her opinion, was that Sirius would not tell her exactly what was going to happen. Sure, she had attended Harry's party, but he just called out Daphne's name and that was that. Sirius insisted it was a closely guarded secret, only handed down to the Heirs of the house.

It was driving her nuts.

Harry just laughed at her, telling her that some things were better off left unknown. All she had to do was show up to the party, let everyone stare at her, and let Sirius cast some spells on her. She had argued with Sirius, trying to get out of it by insisting she wasn't really a Black. The look he gave her at her words almost killed her. It was a mixture of disappointment and hurt. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that she was his daughter and as much a member of the House of Black as he was. She had flung herself at him then, grateful that Sirius and Remus had taken her in and adopted her when her parents were attacked and killed by Death Eaters in her fifth year. That was also the year Sirius had finally been able to have Harry come live with him. They made quite the happy family, even if Sirius had taken to complaining about his pups growing up and leaving him.

She cast a discrete Tempus and noticed it was almost time. Her eyes caught Remus', and he gave her a quick nod. He whispered something to Sirius and then made his way to her.

"Ready?" he asked when he reached her.

"Not really. You know I despise attention."

"I know, you take after me in that regard. But it will be over before you know it and then you will know the person who is your everything."

Remus was such a romantic. Knowing her luck, she would get stuck with Malfoy, who she noticed kept eyeing her up every time he thought she wasn't looking. She was fairly sure she saw Sirius smack him upside his head once. Speaking of Sirius, he was currently making an announcement that she was missing.

"...almost time for my daughter to find out who the person is that will take her away from me and Remus. Without further ado, may I present Hermione Lupin-Black!"

The applause and cheering was drowned out by the pounding of heart. She felt Remus squeeze her hand gently in understanding as he led her to the dais where Sirius was already standing. He smiled at her as she approached.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Come on, Hermione. It will be great; you'll see. I mean, just look at me and Remus or Harry and Daphne."

Right. They were all deliriously happy and obviously expected she would be too. Hell, even she thought she should be happy. Who wouldn't want to know who their soulmate was? But if she wanted to know who it was so badly, why did she feel as if something terrible was about to happen? She looked out into the crowd, everyone watching her with expectant expressions. Catching Harry's eye, she gave him a shaky smile and turned her attention back to Sirius. After giving him a quick nod to signal she was ready, he began.

"Numen fati invocaverimus. Benedicere cognitionem animae tribuas petere mate. Ostendere decachordum fatum."

She could feel the magic swirl around her, and her dress fluttered with it. She almost thought she could see it as it settled around her wrists, before turning into strings. It was a curious sight, being able to see the strings that she knew everyone had. Her gaze moved from the strings out to the crowd, and she jumped a bit at all the faces staring at her. She had forgotten they were there.

"Hermione," Remus said softly, trying to get her attention.

"Right. Um, I thought they were supposed to be red. Isn't that what you told me? Red strings of fate?"

It was almost like the room itself breathed as she heard a collective gasp rise from the crowd. From the two men standing next to her, she heard two different things.

"What?!"

"They?!"

Her guests were starting to whisper among themselves as she turned her attention to Sirius.

"They aren't red, Sirius."

Sirius looked like he was about to pass out from shock, and she reached out to comfort him. Remus stopped her, instead pulling Sirius close and whispering in his ear. If it was at all possible for him to grow paler, he would have. He made a quick gesture in Harry's direction and the next thing she knew, Harry and Daphne were at her side.

She was half aware that Remus was making some kind of announcement as Sirius lead her out of the room. Once they reached the library, they only had to wait a couple of minutes before Remus joined them as well. She tried to ignore the fact that the other occupants of the room all were looking at her with concern.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Hermione, what, exactly, do you see?" Remus asked her.

"I see the strings, just like you told me I would."

"Strings? You see more than one?"

"I see two. And, like I said, they aren't red. They are both black."

"Oh gods," Remus muttered. Harry and Daphne both looked confused, while Sirius looked close to tears. "Do you see any names on the strings?"

"No. But I should, right? Isn't that how Harry knew about Daphne even though she wasn't at his party?"

"There's a choice, when the strings are black. You can choose to know, or choose not to know," Sirius explained, his voice broken and sad.

"But what does it mean that the strings are black? And why do I have two?"

She watched carefully as Remus and Sirius appeared to be having a silent conversation  between them. Sirius seemed to be almost pleading to Remus. Remus finally let out a great sigh and turned towards her.

"Hermione, it means your soulmates are dead."

She heard gasps sound throughout the room, one from Daphne and the other from herself. She hadn't even realized she made a sound.

"But... dead? Both of them?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Remus said.

"I want to know. I want to know who they were."

"Hermione, no! You can't!" Harry yelled, finally speaking up.

"Harry – "

"No! You'll drive yourself crazy with that knowledge. I know how you are. Please, don't do this," Harry pleaded with her.

"I have to know. Sirius, please."

Sirius looked very much like he wanted to refuse her request, but a quick glare from her had him waving his hands in her direction. Wandless magic, she assumed. Suddenly, like they had been there the whole time, a name appeared on each string, and she felt ill, wishing she had listened to Harry. The horror she felt as she looked at the names must have been clearly communicated to the others, because she could hear them asking what was wrong, but yet it sounded like they were far away.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Remus asked softly, his voice finally getting through to her. She raised her eyes, looking between Sirius and Harry, knowing she could never tell them what names appeared. Jumping up suddenly, she ran from the library, knowing she could not stay there a minute longer. The names of her soulmates were forever burned into her mind.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_James Charlus Potter_

 

* * *

 

 *We call on the goddess of fate. Please bless this request and bestow the knowledge of the soul's mate. Show the strings of fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Her door slammed behind her as she rushed into her room, heading straight for the in-suite bathroom. She hunched over the sink and splashed cold water on her face, as if to wash away the tears that did not seem to want to stop falling. Never had she ever wished that she remained in the dark regarding the pursuit of knowledge before. How was she ever going to be able to face Sirius knowing that his brother was her soulmate? He could not even say Regulus' name without holding back tears.

And Harry. Oh gods, Harry.

How could she tell him that his _father_ was her soulmate? His father, who everyone said married the love of his life. Which brought up another question. James' mother was a Black. Why did he marry Lily if he knew she wasn't his soulmate? Actually, the more she thought about it, the more questions she had. She wouldn't have been born yet when Regulus and James completed the ritual. Did they know they had two soulmates?

Frustrated at her many questions and having no answers, she threw her pillow across the room and threw herself down on her bed. What did this mean for her? Was she doomed to be alone for the rest of her life? She wasn't sure she could date, knowing that person was meant for someone else. The thought of never having the love that so clearly shone between Remus and Sirius or Harry and Daphne brought fresh tears to her eyes.

She jumped up when there was a sudden pounding on her door. That would be Sirius. He always tried to get her to open her door when she was upset by making as much noise as possible. Confident in the knowledge that he would not be able to get through her wards, she ignored him (even if she felt slightly guilty doing so). He'd give up before long.

And he did. Only to be replaced by a slightly less loud knocking. Must be Harry's turn. She ignored him as well. Harry always meant well but had the tendency of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. It took him a few minutes to realize that she wasn't going to let him in and finally, the knocking stopped.

She figured she had a very short time before Harry and Sirius would convince Remus that it was his turn to try. Taking that time to think about whether she wanted to talk to him or not, she decided she would talk to him. She needed to talk to someone, and she certainly couldn't talk to Sirius or Harry.

_*rap rap*_

She could almost grin with the predictability of the men in her life. Almost. With a wave of her hand, the wards around her room fell and the door swung open. Remus walked in, the door shutting behind him. He said nothing as he just sat next to her and opened his arms, which she immediately flung herself into. She clung to him, the tears starting anew, as he tightened his grip on her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She pulled back, bringing a hand to her face to swipe frantically at the tears.

"No, not really. But I also know I will go crazy if I keep it to myself. You can't tell Sirius, though. Or Harry."

"Hermione... Sirius is my husband; I don't keep secrets from him. Not only that, he is your father. He's going to want to know."

She sighed, guiltily. Remus was right (he was _always_ right).

"You're right; I know that. I just... I can't... it's going to break his heart, Remus. I don't want him to feel worse than I'm sure he already does."

"Yes, he's already in his full guilty mood over making you do the ritual when you didn't want to. But he's an adult and he'll get over whatever it is you have to tell us."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes while she gathered her nerve. That was one of the things she loved about Remus the most. He never pushed you, and he was always there with his quiet, yet strong, support. She knew she could go to him about anything, and he would always be there for her. She took a deep breath.

"Well, you already know about the strings, how there were two and they were both black. So, that brings us to the names. Remus... " she trailed off, unsure of how exactly to say what she needed to say.

"It's okay, Hermione. Whoever they were, we'll get through this. Together."

"It's Regulus Black and James Potter," she blurted out. Since she was already watching him closely, she could see his face turn white as the blood drained down. Slightly concerned that he might pass out, she was relieved when he seemed to snap out of the shock. The shock, however, turned to a different emotion as his mouth turned downward and he sighed heavily. She was certain she saw tears beginning to gather in his eyes which instantly made her want to cry again. There were few things that made her more upset than seeing her family hurting. Especially if they were hurting because of her.

"So you were their third. Somehow, that does not surprise me as much as it should. I'm so sorry, Hermione. So very sorry."

"Wait. So you knew about Regulus and James being soulmates? Why did James marry Lily then if he knew?"

"He didn't know. Even though James' mother was a Black, his father was against the ritual so he never completed it. And as far as I know, I'm the only one that knows that Regulus not only had two strings, but that one was James and the other was clear with no name. Which apparently meant the person that string belonged to had not been born yet. Regulus and Sirius' relationship was strained by that point, but I had maintained a friendship with him, of sorts. I'll never forget the day he told me."

_Remus jumped slightly as the walls of his flat started shaking from the force of the banging on his front door. He stood up, making his way to the door, wondering who it could possibly be. Flinging the door open, he was very surprised to see Regulus standing on the stoop, hands fisted in his hair and looking more unkempt than he had ever seen him._

_"Regulus? Um... Sirius isn't here right now."_

_"He's not who I wanted to see, Remus. Can I come in?"_

_"Of course," Remus said as he moved aside to let Regulus in. He motioned to Regulus to have a seat, which he promptly did, and Remus sat across from him._

_"Regulus, are you okay? You look like – "_

_"I need you to take a Vow that you won't tell Sirius anything about this visit."_

_"I know you and Sirius don't get along, but Reg, he's my husband. I don't keep secrets from him."_

_"Remus. Please."_

_Remus took a closer look at the man sitting across from him and was stunned at what he saw. His eyes were rimmed with red, his hair was disheveled, and it looked like he had spent the last week in the clothes he was wearing. Smelled like it, too. It was obvious that Regulus needed help. So he agreed and took the Vow._

_"Now, tell me what's got you so upset."_

_"My eighteenth birthday was last week."_

_Ah._

_"Something odd happened. I had two strings, one was clear with no name and the other..."_

_"Clear? What does that mean? What was wrong with the other?"_

_"Uncle Alphard said the clear meant that person hadn't been born yet. As for the other, it was James."_

_"Oh. Oh Reg, I'm sorry. Maybe if you went to him, told him he's your soulmate – "_

_"No! No. He made his choice when he dumped me for taking the Mark. I tried explaining that Mother forced me, but he didn't want to hear it. Besides, he's marrying Evans in a few months," he spat out, bitterness dripping from every word. He continued, "I just... I need you to do something for me. He's your best mate so I know you will, but keep an eye on him for me, yeah? And if it ever comes out who the third is, them too."_

_"What? Of course I will, but Regulus, what is going on?"_

_Regulus said nothing more, merely shaking his head as he stood up abruptly and made for the door. Remus was so shocked at his uncharacteristic behavior that it took him a few seconds to react. He jumped up and chased after him._

_"Regulus! Wait!"_

_But it was too late as the sound of apparition hit his ears, he knew Reg was long gone._

_That was the last time he would ever see Regulus._

Hermione had no idea what to think about the story that Remus just told her.

"You never told anyone what Regulus told you?"

"Only you. I took the Vow so I literally could not tell Sirius. Regulus' name came up as dead on the Black tapestry a week later, and I didn't see the point in telling James. Instead, I tried my best to keep him safe. It seems I failed them both, and, as it turns out, you."

"Remus, no! Don't say that; it's not true. I just... I don't understand. James and Regulus were together, in school?"

"They dated in our sixth year, Regulus' fifth. They kept it quiet, no one really knew. Sirius thought they were just good friends."

"What happened?"

"Regulus took the Mark. He wasn't like his parents; he didn't want the Mark any more than Sirius did, but he found it much harder to go against his parents. His mother ended up having to Imperius him to get him to take it. Once James found out, he was livid. I think he took it as a personal betrayal. He left Regulus straight away and refused to speak with him."

"That's awful! James should have listened to him."

"I know. When we got the news of Regulus' death, James was a wreck. I'd never seen him so upset, not even when his parents were killed. I thought then, and still do, that he was still in love with Regulus."

"Why did he marry Lily then?"

"I don't know. I never could bring myself to ask."

They fell silent then. Hermione was grateful as her mind was swimming with all the new information that Remus gave her. She lay her aching head on Remus' shoulder, his arm coming up to rest on her shoulder, pulling her in closer. His warmth, and all her previous crying, relaxed her into such a state that she was asleep within minutes. Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her was how unfair the whole thing was. Love ripped apart by war and two lives ended before their time. Damn Voldemort. She hoped he was rotting in hell.

* * *

Remus laid the sleeping girl, _his daughter_ , down gently on her bed. It always amazed him to look at the family he had now, after spending so many years alone. He certainly never thought he would have kids, what with Sirius being locked up for the majority of their marriage. But he had him back, along with Hermione and Harry, and it was more than he could have ever hoped for. He would do anything for them and it killed him to see Hermione so upset, to know that he would have to leave her room and further upset his husband and their other pup.

With one last glance to make sure Hermione was okay, Remus made his way to her door, pausing at the threshold to steel his nerve. As he exited the room, he found Sirius, Harry, and Daphne all waiting for him, looking concerned. Well, Harry and Daphne looked concerned. Sirius looked... devastated.

"Harry, why don't you escort Daphne home? I need to talk to Sirius."

Harry looked like he was about to argue, but a quick look from Daphne had him agreeing. After they left, Remus led Sirius to their bedroom.

"How much does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you, Sirius. She loves you. She's just... upset that her soulmates are dead and worried about your reaction."

"My reaction? Why is she worried about that?"

"Sirius, her soulmates were James and Regulus."

He watched as Sirius silently mouthed the words 'James' and 'Regulus' before his eyes rolled up into his head and he promptly passed out.

Drama Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius blinked his eyes as he came to, wondering why the back of his head was aching. Rubbing his head, he sat up, only to realize that Remus was right in front of him. He looked... concerned.

"Remus! I've just had the strangest dream. I dreamt that I performed the soulmate ritual with Hermione, and her soulmates were James and Regulus! Isn't that just completely insane?"

"Um, Sirius..."

"What is it, my Moonpie?"

Remus scowled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that? Anyway, that wasn't a dream."

"What?" he hissed.

"It wasn't a dream, Sirius. You did perform the soulmate ritual with Hermione. Her strings were both black, and she told me that her soulmates were James and Regulus. When I relayed this to you... well, you fainted."

"Oh Godric, what have I done? She told me she didn't want to do this, and I guilted her into it, only to have it come crashing down around her. She's going to hate me forever, isn't she? What the hell kind of father am I?"

"Well, I've always thought you were more the mother..."

He was sure the look he shot Remus could have curdled milk.

"This isn't funny, Remus."

"I know. I know it's not. I'm sorry, I'm just not sure how to deal with the fact that our daughter not only has two soulmates, but that they are both dead. And Hermione could never hate you, Sirius. She loves you, you know that."

"I've ruined her life."

"You haven't. Stop that right now. Hermione is an incredibly strong young woman. She'll get through this, and she has us to help her. It's going to be okay. _She'll_ be okay."

Sirius nodded in agreement and pulled Remus in for a hug. He really hoped that Remus was right, but try as he might, he couldn't help the feeling that things just might get worse.

* * *

Hermione spent the next week in a sort of daze. She tried to pretend like everything was okay, ignoring the multiple looks of concern she got each day from Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Assuring them that she was going to be just fine had no effect on the aforementioned looks. She couldn't blame them, really, as she wasn't quite sure she believed it herself. While she wasn't looking to get married and settle down with children just yet, the thought that that would never happen for her was more depressing than she imagined.

Sure, she could always date regardless like Sirius suggested, but she wasn't so sure she could do so without feeling guilty. Even if most people don't complete rituals to find out who, exactly, their soulmate was, she rather liked to think they would find them in a different way. She didn't think she could date someone while knowing she was not their soulmate and could possibly be keeping them from meeting the person that was.

It was all very depressing to think about, if she was being honest.

But so was thinking about spending the rest of her life alone. She was only eighteen, and with the much longer life spans that witches and wizards were afforded, the rest of her life could end up being a very long time (barring any unnatural causes, of course). Sure, she had her family: Remus, Sirius, Harry, and now Daphne. She loved them, she did, but Sirius had Remus and Harry had Daphne. And then it was just her, the odd one out.

She should be used to that feeling by now.

Good gods, she wanted to smack herself. She was young, healthy, had a loving and supportive family, and the means to do pretty much whatever she wanted with her life. Instead, she was sitting around wallowing in what she could not have, even after promising Sirius that she wouldn't.

The knock at the door surprised her. Sure, she was expecting it would come eventually, just not this soon after her talk with Remus. She had only woken up from her hour long nap about ten minutes ago, and she was certain she would be left alone for the remainder of the night.

"Come in, Sirius."

_The door opened slowly, almost as if he was afraid he might be hit with hex. When it was finally opened fully, Sirius was standing there, eyes pained and the wrinkles around his mouth (that he would never admit to having wrinkles) more pronounced because of the downturn of his lips._

_"How did you know it was me?"_

_"I always know when it's you, Sirius. Just like I know if it's Harry or Remus."_

_"Can we talk?"_

_She gestured to her bed, indicating that he should sit down next to her._

_"I suppose it's safe to say that Remus told you."_

_"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should have never made – "_

_"Sirius, stop. I don't blame you for this. It's not your fault I have exceedingly bad luck and ended up with two dead soulmates. Honestly, what are the odds?" she asked lightly, trying to lightened his mood. She was pleased to see a hint of a smile grace his face._

_"I want you to promise me that you won't let this take over your life. I know it will be hard, but please try. You are young and should be out there living it up, not wallowing over what cannot be. You can still date, fall in love. And... try not to hate me too much, okay? I love you, Hermione, and I will always be here if you need to talk."_

_"I don't hate you, Sirius. I never could. You're the best father a girl could ever ask for. Remus too, of course."_

_He looked relieved at her words that she did not hate him, and with a quick hug, got up to leave. As his hand reached out for the doorknob, she heard herself asking something she hadn't planned on._

_"Do you think they would have liked me?"_

_His back was towards her, and he stiffened but did not turn around._

_"They would have loved you."_

_She could hear the tears he was trying to keep from falling in his voice._

Knowing that things were fine between her and Sirius definitely helped her feel better about things. But she could still barely look Harry in the eye. Intellectually, she knew that this wasn't her fault, that she shouldn't feel bad about that fact that his father was one of her soulmates.

But she did.

He had tried to talk to her a few times, but she kept putting him off. Yet another thing she felt bad about. She did not even know if Sirius or Remus had told him who her soulmates were. She could tell he was getting frustrated at her constant attempts to avoid him, but she really didn't know what to say.

Going up to him and saying 'Oh hi there, Harry. How are you today? By the way, your father was one of my soulmates. Have a great day!' just did not seem like the best idea she had ever had. With a loud sigh, she decided to spend the rest of her evening wallowing in the library instead of her room. A change of scenery might do her some good.

To her, walking into the library was like coming home. It was a place she knew she would always be welcome, and a feeling of peace came over her every time she entered the room. Today was no different, but there was something else in the air, something strange.

It almost felt like... anticipation.

She quickly brushed it off, thinking herself silly, and started to browse the stacks for something she hadn't read yet. As much as she read, the library was quite large so she was always finding new material. So intent on her search she was that she did not realize the room had grown darker. The lit fireplace caused shadows to dance upon the walls, the movement almost making it seem as if the walls were alive, and the dark coloured curtains moved slightly as if there was a breeze.

There was no breeze.

She moved farther back towards the older part of the library, a section she had not explored much of yet. Running her finger tips across a few books, she was startled when a book suddenly came rushing down from above her, hitting the floor with a loud _thump_. She looked up but could not see where it had come from. That was... odd.

Bending over to pick the book up, she noticed it had fallen open. Reading the title of the section it had fallen open on, she quickly slammed the book shut, a loud gasp leaving her lips. Surely, she was imagining things. Surely, it was not possible. Opening the book, she went straight to the page it had opened on and re-read the section title.

_How to Bring Back Lost Souls from Beyond the Veil._

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes: Obviously this is not a canon story. Harry is slightly older than Hermione here. The war still happened in pretty much the same way (except Sirius and Remus did not die). There were also be other departures from canon, like Regulus is slightly older than canon when he dies.


End file.
